Black Shadow
'Character Info' A racer from the F-Zero games, Black Shadow is cold-blooded king of evil who is supposedly feared by all. Except Captain Falcon of course. Though he is a wanted criminal by the Galactic Federation he often shows up at the extraterritorial F-Zero circuits. His foot soldiers are constantly being captured by Captain Falcon and Black Shadow wants nothing more than to kill Captain Falcon in front of millions of fans. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Black Shadow will spin around in place with his cape billowing around him before stopping and laughing at his opponent.. Down Taunt: Black Shadow will shake his fist as if telling kids to get off his lawn uttering, "I'll make mincemeat of you!" Side Taunt: Black Shadow will perform what appears to be Captain Falcon's side taunt gesturing his opponent to come towards him, but instead of saying, "Come on," like Captain Falcon would, he instead says "Face me!" 'Entrance' Like Captain Falcon's entrance, Black Shadow will enter the stage by leaping out of a miniature version of his F-Zero machine the Black Bull. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a mask around his head made to look like the mask Black Shadow wears, horns and all. Victory Poses # Black Shadow will bend to the knee and charge up with dark energy before releasing it around him. # A dark and evil smirk will appear on Black Shadow's face as he slams his two fists together creating a small explosion of dark energy around them. # Black Shadow will charge up to use his Shadow Dash move and end the victory pose with the bull manifesting in front of him as if it were about to charge forward. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Shadow Dash: Similar to Captain Falcon's first custom Standard Special, Black Shadow will wind up a fist and dash forward a short distance as he unleashes the energy of his punch and hitting anyone in the way for a strong amount of damage. When Captain Falcon uses the attack the energy manifests in the form of a fiery falcon, but for Black Shadow his punch uses dark energy and takes the form of a bull. 'Side Special' Darkness Choke: This move is more or less a carbon copy of Ganondorf's Smash Ultimate Side Special Flame Choke. Just without the fire and more dark energy. When used on the ground, Black Shadow will dash for an opponent and grab them by the neck and erupting his fist in a blast of energy before throwing the opponent down onto the ground. If used in the air, the move is similar though upon grabbing a foe, Black Shadow will slam down into the ground and drive his foe's face into the ground. 'Up Special' Shadow Dive: This move is pretty much the same as Captain Falcon's Up Special. Black Shadow leaps up and attempts to grab an opponent in the air. If successful, Black Shadow will latch onto them and cause a dark energy explosion before leaping off of them screaming, "Die!" 'Down Special' Bull Charge: Similar to Captain Falcon's Falcon Kick, however there is no kicking involved. On the ground Black Shadow will charge forward with his head down as if he was a bull and if he connects with a player he will headbutt them and launch them up into the air with his horns. When used as an aerial move, Black Shadow will instead dive downward headfirst attempting to spear any players in his path on his horns. 'Final Smash' Black Bull: Similar (again) to Captain Falcon's Final Smash, though that Final Smash features the Blue Falcon flying in from the foreground and slamming into anyone who happens to be in front of Captain Falcon. This Final Smash has Black Shadow call in his F-Zero Machine, the Black Bull, swoops in from below and flys up in an arc aiming for the area in front of Black Shadow. Anyone hit by the Black Bull is then pulled into a cinematic where they find themselves on a portion of the racetrack Lightning from F-Zero GX confused and bewildered as to how they got there. Suddenly! Black Shadow races down the track piloting the Black Bull as he slams into his opponents and sends them flying off the track and back onto the Smash Bros. match where they are dealt a high amount of damage and knockback. Extra Skill Steadfast Bull: When Black Shadow activates his Extra Skill, he will momentarily brace himself for an attack. This is a purely defensive skill. When using this skill, Black Shadow will take no damage or knockback from the attack. Timed right, Black Shadow can use this skill to avoid being knocked off the stage by even a Final Smash. However, this skill does have a very small time frame when it's activated and if you are being hit by a multi-hit attack such as Marth's Dancing Blade or Samus' Zero Laser any hits after this skill wears off will deal the normal amount of knockback. This move has a very long timeframe where you have to wait for it be available again making it something that you really have to wait for the opportune moment to use. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Red. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # Blue - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Blue. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # Light Blue - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Teal. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # Green - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Green. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # Yellow - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Yellow. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # Purple - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Purple. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # Brown - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to Brown. The cape will be of a lighter shade than his body suit. # White - Black Shadow's bodysuit and cape will both change to White. The cape will be Gray. # Unicorn - Black Shadow's bodysuit will change to Pink. His cape and the horns atop his head will change to look like Rainbow stripes. Other Notes For this new version of Smash Bros, Zantok has elected to give Ganondorf his own unique moveset which comes long overdue. But there was also a desire to keep as much as Ganondorf's original moveset intact as possible so as a solution it was transferred over onto Black Shadow and received some modifications so that those who liked Ganondorf's moveset would still have something they could use. Though there are certainly differences between each of their moves and personal stats such as dash speed and weight, make no mistake Black Shadow IS a Clone character. As such, any special abilities that Captain Falcon displays such as his ability to wall jump.